Catch Me and Keep Me
by deans-girl67
Summary: Dean Winchester is a 15 year old who has a very dirty way of earning money, thanks to his dad, John. When he goes to his 12th school fpr the year, he Meets Sam Kellar, a 15 year old who wants to help. Will Dean open up/ Abused!Dean, Caring!Sam
1. Chapter 1

Catch Me and Keep Me

**A/N: Both Sam and Dean are 15 and Dean is an abused child. Sam Kellar meets this new kid, Dean Winchester, and immediately likes him. But Dean's shy, quiet, distant, and depressed. Can Sam help him? Or will Dean be forced to continue in a cycle of worthlessness and abuse? Plot turtles were at it again.**

Dean Winchester resented January 24. It was the day he entered Hell on Earth. He'd had plenty of bad days. He added first day at BRHS to his list. He walked into Betsy Ross High School with a black eye and a split lip, and he reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. His clothes weren't the cleanest, and he hadn't washed his hair in a few days. It wasn't because he didn't want to; it was because he hadn't made enough to pay the water bill. He put his hood on and hoped he could go unnoticed. He failed, running into Micah, a boy he'd met at a hospital that bullied him.

"Hey, Wincest! Watch it!" Micah yelled.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, M-M-" Dean stuttered, picking up his meager items from the floor.

"You don't run into me and not pay."

Micah picked Dean up by his collar and slammed him against the lockers. He started punching Dean in the face, laughing when Dean's eyes started to fill with tears. A kid walked by and saw Micah beating a kid, and ran over.

"Micah, get off of him! You're hurting him!" The kid yelled, trying to pull Micah from the kid.

"Screw you, Kellar!" Micah exclaimed.

The kid managed to pull Micah away.

"Get out of here!" The kid yelled.

Micah stood there long enough to give Sam the finger, then ran to the cafeteria.

"Hey, you okay dude? I'm Sam Kellar." Sam said, helping Dean off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm Dean Winchester." Dean replied.

"Well, Dean, how 'bout some breakfast? I'll buy."

"No thank you, Sam. I'm not hungry."

"Okay, then. How about we compare schedules?"

"O-okay."

"Great! You wanna find a table and I'll meet you?"

"Okay."

Sam practically skipped to the breakfast line. Dean walked to the farthest back table. He was making sure to make himself unnoticeable. Sam got his breakfast and got an extra biscuit and juice in case Dean changed his mind. He walked to the back table where Dean was sitting quietly and rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you wanna see if the nurse can give you some ice? That looks like it hurts." Sam said, sitting down next to Dean and sliding the biscuit and juice to him.

"Nah. It's not so bad. Just sore, ya know?" Dean replied.

"Okay. Can you show me your schedule? I wanna know if we have Muniz together."

Dean pulled out his schedule and handed it to Sam, who looked at it. A wide grin broke out on Sam's face. He handed Dean's schedule back.

"We have all classes together! Cool! I'll be your guide, okay? If you have any questions, just ask me." Sam said.

Micah ran behind Dean and shoved his chair into the table, making a harsh impact with his chest and making him wince in pain.

"Oops, sorry Wincest! I guess I need to watch where I'm goin'." He said.

"I-I-It's o-o-okay. I-It's my fault." Dean stuttered, out of breath.

"That's right, cum slut. It _**is**_ your fault. It's all your fault."

Dean gulped and nodded sadly. He knew Micah was right. Before Dean had time to blink, Sam was out of his chair and in Micah's face yelling insults.

"You are a jerk! You have no right to judge him! And he is not a cum slut! Dean is really nice and he wouldn't do anything like that!" Sam yelled.

"Oooo, little gay boy has a crush. I wouldn't want to do anything with this sextoy."

"You can't just run around accusing people!"

"Sam, sit down. Please." Dean whispered.

"Dean, he's being a jerk-" Sam said.

"He's not worth it, Sammy."

"I ever catch you messing with him again-"

"Sam-"

"Sorry, Dean."

One bad thing was over. God only knew what else was going to happen. Especially when the bell rang for first period. Mr. Muniz for health. At least Sam would be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Health Class

Dean walked with Sam to Mr. Muniz's health class. If Sam was there, he had something to look forward to. Mr. Muniz was part of the reason he could go to school here, not that Dean was gonna tell Sam that. Sam was the only person that had ever been nice to him, besides Bobby Singer. Sam blushed as he smiled at Dean. He thought Dean was nice, and Sam thought Dean was really cute. Dean was thinking the same thing about Sam, but he was too afraid to say anything.

"So, Dean. How long have you lived here?" Sam asked.

"Not too long. Week or so." Dean said.

"Really? Well, I've lived here forever. I could show you around. Or maybe you could come hang out afterschool. "

"Yeah, that'd be cool. But I'm a total party ruiner. I have to be somewhere by six."

"That's okay. I don't mind. I like hanging out with you."

"R-Really? That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Glad I could make your day a little brighter."

Sam couldn't help but grab Dean's thin, pale hand and give it a squeeze. Dean froze, then squeezed Sam's hand. Sam was warm and loving, and Dean loved it. Sam let go as they entered the classroom and they got seats beside each other. Dean was trying to make himself smaller, unnoticeable. When more kids came in, some whispered about Dean and some had that suspicion that said, 'ooooo, Sam's got a new boyfriend.' Sam smiled. He hoped soon, that suspicion would be a reality.

**4 periods later, Lunch…**

Dean sighed as they walked to the cafeteria. The day had been okay, despite Micah. Now Sam was asking him if he was eating lunch. When Dean said no, Sam started to get worried.

"Lunch is on me, Dean. You want pizza or a salad?" Sam asked.

"Sam, really, you don't-" Dean said.

"I refuse not to. Find us a table and I'll grab some food."

Dean nodded. Sam walked away and got in the lunch line. He knew there was something going on with Dean.

And he was determined to find out what.

Dean was nervous. Sam obviously knew something was going on. That scared Dean. He didn't want Sam involved; Sam didn't need to get hurt. Having friends was difficult. When Sam sauntered back to the table, he passed Dean a tray of food.

"It's pepperoni. It might not be the best." Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam. You really didn't have to." Dean said.

"I did have to. I don't want you to pass out from malnutrition."

"I wouldn't have."

"Hey do you want to come hang out after school?"

"I-I have an, uhm, appointment at six. I couldn't stay long."

"That's okay. I don't live too far from here. I'm sure my parents would love to meet you."

"I don't know-"

"Please? I want to get to know you better. You are so nice."

"Okay, but I'll have to leave at 5:30."

"That's fine. I just like to have someone to hang with. I don't have many friends."

"I only have one."

"Who?"

"You."

**8****th**** period, before the final bell…**

Dean was sitting beside Sam at their lab table. Micah was behind them and hitting Dean with spitballs and pencils. Sam nudged him and pointed to their experiment.

"Okay, Dean. We just gotta explain what happens when you mix borax and glue. So, if you want to measure out the glue, I'll pour the borax." Sam said.

"Okay. How much glue?" Dean asked.

"2 teaspoons. Then we'll mix it and record our results."

Dean nodded and started to measure out the glue. He felt something hit his back and made him spill glue all over himself. Sam looked over at him and watched him try to clean up. The light laughter from Micah and his little posse confirmed that they'd done it.

"Dean, let's just finish up-" Sam started.

"Hey, Dean. The scent of glue covers up the heavy smell of The Clap on you. Or is it herpes? I don't know what STD's you have." Micah said.

"Shut up." Dean said.

"What was that Wincest? I bet you just can't wait to get home and let your Dad fuck you up the ass. It's the only person besides prostitutes that want to lay you."

"Micah, please-"

"Oh, that's right. Your little buddy Sam doesn't know about the three ways you have with your Dad and his buddies-"

"Shut up you son of a-"

"Sam, did Dean tell you about his little incestreous relationship with his Dad?"

"Micah, go fuck yourself. Being a bitch is getting you nowhere. You're an ignorant ass who takes pride on teasing others. Rot in Hell, you insufferable tramp." Sam said.

"Kellar, you're asking for it. Stop protecting-"

The bell made a shrill ringing sound and Dean bolted out the door. Sam glared at Micah one last time and went to find Dean. He was standing outside the door.

"Dean, I'm so sorry about the glue and-" Sam said.

"Not your fault." Dean said.

"Come on, let's head towards my house. I can't wait for you to meet my family."

"Yeah. Let's go."

Sam and Dean started the walk to Sam's house. Sam had grabbed Dean's hand for some reason and wouldn't let go. Dean didn't want him to, so he didn't say anything. Sam was rattling off all sorts of things and Dean was listening to every word. But he had a feeling Sam's parents wouldn't like him at all.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter. It was suckish, but my ideas weren't flowing so great. Please review.**


End file.
